The present invention relates to a cashbox or drawer of use in financial institutions, stores, or other establishments wherein small amounts of money are to be handled. The device is of use to clerks for making change, to professional offices in keeping petty cash, to bank tellers in handling withdrawals, and in many other like situations.
More particularly, in stores such as category stores, there is often a need to handle coupons as well as money which is in the form of bills. Conventional cash drawers are normally of the construction wherein a tray is positioned inside a drawer with the tray being a compartmented tray which contains different denominations of bills as well as coins. When handling coupons, checks, slips, or the like, it is impossible to store such items under the money tray without opening the cash drawer and removing the money tray. Further, since the area under the money tray is not compartmented, the different kinds of media usually become mixed. Still further, the conventional cash drawers do not allow enough space for the storage of large volumes of coupons, checks or the like.
To remedy these problems, several cash drawers have been proposed. One attempt at remedying the problems included installing a storage area for checks at the side of the money tray and providing a slot on the front of the drawer through which the media could be inserted into the storage area. This effort proved unsatisfactory, however, since it did not allow enough room to provide compartments corresponding to each individual type of media, i.e. checks, coupons, slips, etc., so that the media was still in disarray. Further, if such compartments were to be provided, it becomes necessary to double the width of the drawer and this resulted in difficulty in operating the cash register itself.